1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance apparatus which emits musical performance tones of a musical instrument such as melody and accompaniment, and control tones representative of control information for controlling an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-104598, for example, there is a known information transmitting apparatus which emits control tones for controlling an external apparatus. The information transmitting apparatus has a modulator which generates control tones by modulating carrier waves of audible frequencies by use of control information.